


Rise Up [VID]

by livrelibre



Category: See You Yesterday (2019)
Genre: Depictions of Police, Fanvids, Festivids 2020, Gen, Physical Triggers, Police Brutality, Racism, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: C.J. and her friend Sebastian invent time travel and try to reverse her brother Calvin's murder by the police.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 29
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Rise Up [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> Contains scenes of police brutality at the beginning and at 1:25-1:32 as well as some flashing/strobing lights from 2:02-2:06. Song is Rise Up by Andra Day. Vid is 4:15. Thanks to fightingarrival for the help!
> 
> On [DW](https://livfic.dreamwidth.org/45108.html) and [Tumblr](https://livrelibre.tumblr.com/post/642514018781790208/fandom-see-you-yesterday-2019-rating-mature)

309 MB [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r4h3nntforiixsa/Rise_Up-final.mp4/file)

subtitles: click CC on streaming or [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mrb0bakanwtixr6/Rise_Up-final.srt/file)


End file.
